Familia
by Zen-Place
Summary: What if there was another Familia as strong as Loki's Familia? And what about their own version of the Sword Princess? What's his goal and the secret on his back? This is the story of another group of Orario's children as the take their adventurers against the threats of the world. Pretty much AU. Sorry little interaction with the MC. No rights to the original story.
1. Chapter 1 A different beginning

Swinging his sword a knight chopped of the head of a Killer Ant and sighed "How many does that make?" he asked taking off his helmet which revealed a pair of sharp furry ears that held the same golden brilliance as his sword.

Putting his Axe on his back a large dwarf looked back at the row of monster bodies that led up to them "I lost count" he shrugged and pointed down the room "I'm sure he's having fun though" seeing an adventurer with pure black hair tossing piles of ash into the sky.

Finishing Geo sheathed a sword the length of his arm onto his back and went over "Really? On my first level up I remember monsters would move as if they were standing still but this is a bit much" if there was a word to describe less than zero motion he would use it there.

"That's only because of that skill of yours" the knight sighed "We came since you wanted to test your new level up abilities but we should probably go deeper. Other adventures are probable getting annoyed that you're taking so many"

"Matt's right we just made it to the seventh floor but we might as well go down to at least the twenties" the blacksmith agreed.

"We're also doing this to get you to Lv. 3 and get you some monster loot, Lance" Geo complained.

Finishing turning a monster to ash their fourth party member ran over to them "The goal of today's attack serves the purpose of testing Geo's enhanced Status and to collect loot from Hard Armored monsters for Lance to make armor with" she reminded them.

The beastman nodded "So we should stop wasting time up here and get going" he summed it up.

The four continued down into the most dangerous place in the world. The Labyrinth.

Crystal looked at all of them. Lance was the largest of the three and was a dwarf with great muscles in self-made gladiator style armor that worked with his mainly power attack pattern.

Matt was a beastman but had the looks that would be able to compare him to elves in proud knights armor order-made specifically for his own body and style. A golden sword hanged from his waist and a silver shield with the emblem of his Familia stretched over it was on his back.

The final member was the only human of the group. At first glance he looked like the weakest of the group be was far from it. He had a thin layer of chainmail and upper body armor over his chest and back.

He used mostly lightweight armor around his joints and leather gloves. On his back was a metallic black sword with the mark of his Familia on it.

Using the minimal amount of armor was already something most adventurers wouldn't find right but having his sword on his back is something very few people do especially since it's short enough to just be at his waist.

Speed, Cunning, Stealth, Tricks, and Impracticability. That was his motto that he would live with even if it killed him. Which it probably will.

Stopping suddenly Geo looked around "That's weird… hey Large-size class monsters aren't supposed to come out until later right?" he closed his eyes.

Matt looked back "Yeah. Orc's should only come out after three or so more floors. Why? Do you hear something?" he felt like that was stupid question.

Geo's highest most used Development Ability was something called [Echolocation] which just as it sounds he can pick up sounds as substitute whenever he loses his eyes. Tracking, detection, maneuvering in the dark, very rarely eavesdropping, there were lots of ways Geo's been able to use it.

"I hear it too. Did an Orc climb up here?" Lance's ears shot up.

But Geo shook his head "To fast for an Orc, to heavy for a silverback, sounds almost like a minotaur" but that was impossible right?

His opinion changed the moment an army of wild humanoid bulls crashed around a corner and charged at them.

* * *

><p>Walking into the imposing city a young human stared up at the great tower of babel "That's where I have to go right?" he muttered looking at a sheet in his hand.<p>

It was the first time the young villager ever walked into a city so every little detail glowed through his eyes "I can see why he came here" especially the beautiful female races that made the girls back home seemed insignificant.

The Labyrinth City Orario. The entrance to the dungeon. But he didn't care about that. All he needed to do was to find someone. Someone he hasn't seen in a lifetime.

Going into the guild hall the human looked around and saw a counter with one of the most beautiful elves he'd ever imagined in a black uniform and was about to walk over when another voice cried out.

"Einaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he turned and looked over to see another human covered in some kind of black liquid run over "Please tell me Aizu Wallenstein's information!" the elf gave a startled expression and instantly gave the adventurer instructions.

Was that an Adventurer? The human wondered watching the scene "I'm pretty sure even I'm stronger than he is" he thought but shook his head. That isn't my goal right now.

Looking to his side he saw a bulletin board and went over. If he wanted to hire adventurer's for a quest he puts it up on here right?

"Hey, hey, the Sword Princess might be powerful but I prefer Ember Empress" he overheard a group of adventurers talking "What are you talking about? She's not only powerful she's as beautiful as elves!" the guy he was arguing with declared.

"We're talking about who's stronger so how'd it get to this?" the third member sighed "Loki's Familia or Athena's Familia?"

Even an outsider knew mostly what they were talking about. Out of the greatest adventurer familia's two held supremacy Loki's Familia that had the rumored strongest adventurer Valkyrie or Athena's Familia which mapped out most of the fiftieth floors.

"In terms of expedition efficiency and size along with influence and power they're almost completely even" they nodded "Then it's a matter of their first-class adventurer"

"Out of the first-class adventurers two that compete for the strongest huh" the human walked away seeing that the conversation had nothing to do with him and was about to go to the door when another group walked in.

"Geez… why were there minotaurs on the tenth floor?" a young girl complained carrying a backpack.

"Who knows?" a larger man shrugged.

A beastman wrapped his arm around the center humans shoulder "What do you thing Geo?" he laughed.

The human stopped and looked over "Wasn't it because Loki's Familia chased them?" he answered as the village boy ran over.

Forcing his way in front of them the two humans made eye contact with each other "Ja-?" the adventurer was about to say when he was punched square in the face.

* * *

><p>Laying down with her stomach on the soft bed an adventurer folded her long dark hair to the side while feeling smooth motions move over her back.<p>

"Done" the goddess reported moving off of her.

The amazon girl got up and looked at the sheet her goddess handed her.

* * *

><p>Nina Evagul<p>

Lv. 4

Strength: B 734 - B 738

Endurance: C 603 - C 605

Dexterity: A 892 - A 896

Agility: A 823 - A 824

Magic: D 625 - D 628

Hunter: F

Magic

[Fire Sword]

Ingulf target weaponry in flames

Burns others that tries to use it

Chant text [Oh come, passionate arrow of love, become my sword and cut down unworthy foes]

Release Incantation [That battle of swords is done, the battle of souls continue]

* * *

><p>That was where the girl stopped reading "I didn't improve by much this time" she sighed putting the sheet down.<p>

She turned to an astoning woman with light black hair folden around her head making a crown. Her deep stormy purple eyes gave a warm glow seeing her child's distress "Don't let it worry you too much. It was not that long ago when you had your last update" she said getting up.

Nina nodded and looked down at her skills "When was the last time Geo got an update?" she asked and the woman carefully smiled.

"Not since his level up a week ago" Nina looked at her paper when someone knocked on the door.

"Kami-sama. Can we speak about something?" the very person they were talking about knocked on the door.

"Alright come in" she called out and Nina reddened.

Scrambling she yelled out "Wait a minute I'm still-" she had yet to put back on her shirt after getting the update but it was too late.

Opening the door a human adventurer with dark ivory eyes instantly put his gaze on the Amazon "Oh Crud" he had enough time to say that before the hallway became engulfed with dancing flames.


	2. Chapter 2 New Mission

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sitting in the living room after a repair team started working on the goddesses main room Goddess Athena lightly drank from a cup of tea.

Sitting across from the celestial being a human with black hair covered in ash coughed a puff of smoke "With Loki's Familia coming back early are we going to start our expedition early?" he asked to clarify.

On the side note currently there was an Amazon crouching outside under the fierce glare of a blue eyed elf.

Athena nodded looking over at Geo "Is there something you want to do?" the only reason he would ask that would be if someone asked a favor from him.

Thinking deeply about how he should explain the situation Geo nodded "I have to leave Orario for a few days, I'm sorry Kami-sama" bowing down he gave his request.

"What is your reason for that to happen?" Athena asked calmly raising her eyes towards the human child.

Sighing Geo rubbed his neck "You remember that I'm from a small town east of here right?" she nodded "It seems a group of goblins have recently started attacking them. It's far from any kingdoms so they aren't able to rely on knights and adventurers would be their only option"

Monsters that left the dungeon before the creation of Orario have been a continuous threat across the world. It wasn't uncommon to find events like this in regions close to the Labyrinth city.

Even so… having Geo just go and leave without warning… Athena thought of reasons against that but if she forced him into staying there will be just as many negative effects.

It's just a couple of Goblins. Sending a few lower-class adventures should be fine but it probably won't put his heart at ease.

Her eyes pierced through Geo and she relented "Fine I'll allow you to go" she gave him permission "But come back before our next expedition. The time frame will shorten though. We're leaving right after the Monster festival. If you aren't back by then I'll have Sylvain out there have a talk with you" Geo tensed up.

"Okay" Even for an experienced high-class adventurer like himself it was far from a simple 'Adventure' to get on the elfs bad side.

* * *

><p>Packing his things Geo put a spare change of cloths and some extra potions into a bag and swung it over his shoulder.<p>

"Leaving?" Standing at the door was a tall adventurer with hair the color of oak and arms as thick as trees.

Geo nodded "I already got permission from Kami-sama. I was going to go find you but I guess not" facing the man Geo gulped "Sorry Captain. I need to take a leave of absence" he spoke bowing.

Nodding he turned around "If it's just a group of goblins finish them quickly and come back soon" he waved heading down the hall.

"I should tell the others… Ah I don't have time" he sighed closing the doors behind him.

* * *

><p>Going outside of the estate the human went to a nearby Cafe and found a shorter human with crimson red hair and ice blue eyes drinking some juice "She said yes" Geo reported sitting down.<p>

"That's great" he looked away.

"So how is the town doing anyway?" Geo asked ordering a drink.

"Like you care" he finished the drink and got up leaving.

Geo sighed closing his eyes "He never changes. But I guess it is my fault" he sighed leaving a couple coins on the table and left before getting his order.

Looking back Geo was pretty sure he heard something but ignored it for now.

* * *

><p>Five blocks down and three stories up on a rooftop cafe a young Sylph had her eyes locked onto them through binoculars "That ungrateful human. Geo's going out of his way to help him and he doesn't even say thanks!" behind her were two other adventurers.<p>

One was a large Dwarf with size that was unusual for his race with short trimmed brown hair and a square chin while the other was a charismatic beastman with golden pointed ears and silver beast eyes flirting with a waitress.

The dwarf looked over and the two of them instantly turned away the moment Geo looked behind him "What's with that guys ears" he sighed.

"Almost caught again? I'm actually surprised it didn't already happen" the beastman commented finishing his order "Geo has the best detection skills out there right?" they knew their party member well.

His [Echo Location] skill was an incredibly developed detection type skill. It was at the level he could raid the first twenty floors of the dungeon with a blindfold.

Ever since they came up from the dungeon a few hours ago they've been watching them from afar and even with their maximum effort to hide. It was probably only thanks to the fact he wasn't focusing and was distracted he didn't already spot them out.

Looking over the Sylph's glimmering blue hair flowed lightly in the wind as her forest green eyes shot ice cold glares at the red haired human.

"Crystal you should stop trying to curse him" the beastman advised.

"But Matt! He's just an ordinary person that came for and adventurers help but when he got it he isn't even talking to Geo! He didn't even apologize for hitting him!" the Sylph cried "Lance you're with me right?"

The dwarf shrugged "I heard from Geo there's a bit of history between them" eating a biscuit Lance did find the atmosphere between them a little strange.

* * *

><p>Going down the south east main street a human was looking for an inn room he could rent but was unsure about the amount of money he brought "You really didn't plan this out huh"<p>

Behind him an adventurer commented "I never asked for your help so leave if you want! You always do" he screamed.

Geo sighed "It was nine years ago how much longer can someone hold a grudge?" considering who he was talking too he was pretty sure the grudge wasn't going to end until long after the end of time.

"Geo! You left the town when we needed help the most! You took all your stuff and just ran!" he yelled "I'm not holding a grudge I'm just stating an obvious fact"

"Jack. Seriously. I came to Orario because..." Geo sighed stopping there "Whatever, when do we leave?" The town was pretty far off so they'll have to hurry.

"What are you talking about? We need at least four more people" Jack looked back at him "I told you. It's an entire tribe of Goblins! And some of them evolved on the surface they're stronger than any other monster out there!" Geo scratched his chin.

"I'm guessing not from in here though" pointing behind him Geo's finger was directed at the largest building in the city. The entrance to the dungeon.

"The boss instructed me to bring back at least five good adventurers!"

"But you know… getting adventurers to journey all the way to the town just to fight a couple of goblins that you can find on the third floor… only Lv. 1 rookies might go with you" Geo thought about it through a logical perspective.

"Lv. 1?"

"Yeah. In Orario you know how God's came down from heaven and everything? They have the ability to give something called a [Blessing] of sorts to the inhabitants of the lower world" Geo wasn't good with history but he's heard this story so many times he could see it in his sleep.

"Their Grace allows humans and other demi-humans special abilities. Magic and skills along with basic status. Levels are the terms for division of strength. Pretty much no matter what a Lv. 1 will find it pretty much close to impossible to go against a Lv. 2"

Geo was saying that but he knew there were some miracles that overwritten that rule.

"Oh… you must still be a Lv. 1 then. So I might only be able to find other Lv. 1's?" Jack muttered to himself.

Geo shook his head "I'm a Lv. 5...6 now" he stuttered "Goblins are also one of the weakest Lv. 1 monsters in the dungeon just one Lv. 2 or 3 could wipe out an entire floor of them"

"So is there anyone that's Lv. 500 or something?" Jack half-heartedly joked since as far as he could remember Geo was the only kid in the orphanage who got picked on more than he was.

Geo sighed and scratched his head "The strongest adventurer in Orario is a girl named Aizu Wallenstein the Sword Princess of Loki's Familia and even she didn't reach that point yet"

Jack's eyes widened "Really? I wish I brought more money though we could hire Lv. 10's or something" he complained.

"Geez! Why are you being so stubborn!" the pair looked to their left and saw a beautiful figure glide towards them.

"Ah… um… gah…" Jack struggled for words.

The Elf race was known widely for their noble beauty but when it came to it there were was another race that was also mentioned often in terms of their appearance. They were the Sylphes.

As a member of the fairy races their beauty could be described as beautiful miracles in nature. A sunset trapped in time, the view of a vast valley over a cliff, the breathtaking scenes of the ocean at it's finest moments. These were just the first few example someone would use to describe the Sylph race.

This girl in particular had a very cute pair of round eyes and currently a slightly pinkish tint in her face but she approached the pair without stopping.

"A Lv 10? Almost half the adventurer's in Orario or Lv. 1's and the few high class adventurers are within Lv. 2 and Lv. 3 area. Lv. 4 is the maximum achievement for most adventurers in their prime. There are enough Lv. 5's that each name can be memorized without much effort. Do you really think there's a Lv. 10?" she lectured

"Geo's offering to help you but all you're doing is being angry at him!" she came incredibly close to Jack "Five adventurers? With what you have you would be lucky to even hire a Lv. 1 rookie!"

Geo grabbed her "I thought we were being followed. Lance, Matt!" he yelled hearing them.

"Sorry we couldn't stop her" Matt sighed coming out.

"Geo! Don't go with this guy! He can't even thank the person that's helping him!" Crystal yelled glaring at Geo.

"I already got permission from Kami-sama so there's no problem with it already" Geo replied looking over at Jack.

"Anyway as you know Jack these are my friends" he said.

"He-hello I'm Jack Frost it's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed.

"I'm Matt Torcan… what's with his sudden personality change?" he whispered.

"I'm Lance Killeen the blacksmith of the group" the dwarf ignored Matt.

Patting her back Crystal stepped forward "I'm Crystal Neva" she reluctantly introduced.

"I'm Nina Evagul Athena's Familia's Ember Empress Nice to meet you" Jack shot back in the sudden appearance of the Amazon.

"When did you…" he didn't remember the girl being their a few moments ago.

"What happened to Sylvain's talk?" Geo asked remembering she was being held.

"What are you talking about? I heard you were leaving and decided to come along but we should leave soon since she'll be here any second" looking back she didn't see anything but couldn't be sure.

Listening Geo shook his head "Too many footsteps and she can fly anyway right?" he couldn't pick her up.

"Yeah so who's this anyway?" she asked pointing at Jack.

"Jack meet Nina and so forth" Geo sighed "Anyway if you're really coming than Crystal cover up for her okay?" she shook her head.

Giving Jack a serious glare she declared "I'll go with you too. If there are really that many monsters than I'll still be helpful!"

"This isn't the dungeon" Geo pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! Where my adventurer goes as a supporter I will follow!" locking into Geo's eyes he got the message that there was no room for an argument.

A hand wrapped around Geo's neck "This sounds like fun I'll come too!" Matt grinned in his normal happy-go-lucky way.

"Hey, hey, would Ba'al-sama and the rest of your Familia be okay with that?" Matt and Lance were actually from different Familia's than the rest of them.

"Yeah Kami-sama shouldn't mind he's that kind of guy" Matt waved it off

"I know. I'm more worried about her" he shook.

"It doesn't matter" he hopped and looked at Lance.

"No I still have work to do" Lance understood Matt's thoughts with just a glance.

"Come on! We're leaving Orario! This is a real adventure without the ceiling. They'll be monsters and fresh air. We're adventurers we should live for this kind of opportunity!" Matt began his speech.

Lance sighed "I have the same problem you do! Besides I'm a blacksmith! Not an Adventurer!" Lance snapped back.

"You sadden me my friend" Matt put his hand on Lance's shoulder "We've lived through heaven and hell together all this time and yet you won't come with us on this adventure to the far reaches of the world?"

"That was in Orario" Lance gave out this simple fact "Besides this isn't even a job. It's more like a request"

"Um… I'm paying" Jack interrupted the unusual scene.

"How much?" Lance asked looking over.

"20000 Varisu" he answered.

"No" Lance instantly rejected.

"It is a bit hard to come from that" Matt admitted "Let's see that might be enough for a decent weapon for rookies… Wait 20000 for each adventurer you hire?"

Jack shook his head "No 20000 split between them" Crystal sighed.

"Meaning for five people about four thousand each? You really didn't think about this did you?" this was just disappointing. Those words couldn't be hidden from her face "Even a rookie could come close to making that much in a single afternoon yet you were expecting to hire a full team of experienced Adventurers?"

Jack could reply or even speak up in his own defense "How lucky do you think you are to be able to of found Geo? Yet you still treat him like he's inferior to you! Let me tell you-ugf" Geo clasped his hand over her adorable lips.

"That's enough" Crystal couldn't understand why he was defending Jack so much even after everything he does.

"Lance you don't have to come. In reality none of you do. As you see the reward is pretty much nothing. The town is five days by horses away. And we'll have to risk our lives in a battle against an army of monsters that are apparently stronger than anything we've ever seen" Geo gave them the basic facts.

"How would that be possible? We live over a Labyrinth full of monsters. The only things that crawled out were the weakest of the weak" Nina knew this much.

"Apparently monsters will evolve after leaving the dungeon and become stronger" Geo shrugged "So if you don't want to come don't no one's asking you too"

They all instantly knew that was contradicting since the boy next to him was asking them but Geo probably figured he would be able to take them on his own.

"I already have to come it's either you or Sylvain. You don't have to think much about that" Nina already decided.

Crystal looked up at him knowing she didn't have to repeat her words.

"My Familia wasn't planning on doing anything exciting anyway" Matt shrugged.

"We're actually more worried about the members of your Familia" they all thought imaging a certain member.

"Evolved monsters… maybe I can get some rare materials from their loot" Lance was discussing something to himself "Fine I'll come along" seeing them all make the discussion Geo didn't have anything left to argue with.

Just like that, the usual [Party] was formed.

That afternoon they quickly bought some cheap supplies and were at the east gate in moments. Packing somethings into a wagon Lance tied up the horses "We're good to go" he called.

Geo nodded "Let's go but first" he held his hand up to Jack "Just in case dude. But since we're doing this we're friends right?" he asked and the others all looked over.

Jack glared at him and swatted away Geo's hand "No we aren't. No anymore" he said under his breath and went over to the wagon.

"Whatever then" Geo sighed and Nina patted his back.

"Hey Geo. If he dies that's his own problem" she saw what Crystal found infuriating about the guy.

"Still… times running out let's go" he looked up at the sun and they departed.


	3. Chapter 2 5 Talk with the Goddess

In the tower of babel. One of the upper floors:

An elf with red hair looked out the window and saw a certain party leave the city "Why won't you let me go after her? She destroyed part of the residence" Sylvain looked over at her goddess. Athena.

"Geo only became like this out of the desire to protect his home. If he can't do so now than there wasn't a point in him coming here. There's more to lose if we didn't let him go" Athena replied.

"I understand Geo! But I'm talking about Nina!" Sylvain said "Cutting off Geo's arm or something would be fine but letting her magic loose in the headquarters..." she listed out a lot of other things the amazon has done previously.

Athena smiled "Crystal's his moral line, and Nina's the chain. Would you really want our [Samurai] released without proper supervision?" this was why she gave Nina an escape route.

"True… but if it's only a few goblins we couldn't sent out some adventurers that still need experience" Athena shook her head.

"Geo wouldn't accept it" On her orders he wouldn't have the room to resist but he wouldn't be able to calm down about the situation "Besides I gave each of them an update before they left" she showed her three slips of paper.

Sylvain's eyes widened "What's with this skill?" her eyes focused on one particular ability.

"That power awakened the moment he heard about his home being in danger. He already reached his highest potential in terms of dormant powers and yet this still appeared. Don't you think it's rather intriguing?" Athena's eyes glowed. Geo was already at a level where he should be reaching his peak. Yet a new power still managed to make itself known.

The curiosity of the goddess wouldn't be shut down made Sylvain gave up.


End file.
